


Broken Lens

by thecannabiskid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, tommy and carol are the woooooooooooooooooorst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/pseuds/thecannabiskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no Jonathan/Steve fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Lens

“The fuck you gonna do about it Byers?” Tommy shoves him. If Steve was here he’d have broken up the fight, that’s what he thinks about, Steve, his gelled hair, he swallows hard. “Come on, I watched you, we watched you kick Steve’s ass,” Jonathan doesn’t move, doesn’t see Carol swoop alongside him and his camera, the camera Steve got him, is knocked from his hands, hard. He hears the tinkling crack of the glass breaking and it’s cracked along the sides.  
Tommy and Carol laugh, don’t move when Jonathan leans down to collect his camera and a few of the pieces that have separated from it. He doesn’t breathe because he knows he’ll cry.  
He listens to them taunt him as he walks as quickly as he can to his car. He peels off and finally breathes, it’s shaky and he white knuckles the steering wheel as he drives.  
He always ends up at Steve’s house. There’s no cars in the driveway so he pulls in rather than parking down the street. His keys jangle in his shaky hands and he has to take a minute before knocking on the door, trying to calm himself down before facing Steve. He doesn’t look behind him into the woods but his skin crawls.  
Steve swings open the front door and his cheerful smile and “did you miss me?” Fall flat when he sees the tears spilling down Jonathan’s face. His eyes drop to the camera, what’s left of it, in his hands. “What happened?” His voice is demanding and concerned.   
“Someone broke it,” he stutters and Steve is giving him a look like he knows who broke it.  
“Just someone?” And Jon nods, “alright,” he pulls Jonathan inside, up the stairs and into his bedroom.   
“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, “shoulda been more careful.”   
“Jonny,” and he tenses up, doesn’t expect Steve to tip his head up, “don’t worry about it.” When he kisses him it’s slow, sweet, the third time he’s been kisses by Steve Harrington and he doesn’t ever disappoint. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. “Gonna tell me who did it?” Steve mumbles against Jonathan’s lips.  
“No,” he whispers. Steve nods.  
Steve finds out from Tommy who is retelling the tale of how he and Carol had jumped Jonathan. They barely talk anymore but Steve’s punching Tommy in the face before he can stop himself and it feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> im sam-sepiol on tumblr and i write stuff when asked


End file.
